Dave in Danger
by idioticdubstep
Summary: A story in which Dave is in danger, as well as some his troll friends. That's it... Really... Oh, and one of my many fantrolls is in this, and will update slowly due to my lack of any motivation. Rated T because the first chapter ends with the word "fuck". No real pairings, depends on how I feel really.
1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider sat in his room, for a reason that will later be discussed between the author and you, the reader. You see, he would usually be in the living room, watching T.V or playing a skateboarding game on the xbox. But now, he sat in his room for a reason that won't be discussed until later. He sat by his computer trying to update his comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, when he got a message from a user by the name of "idioticDubstep". He ameideatly opened pester chum.

-idioticDubstep [ID] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:13-

[ID] ummm, hello? Is this dave strider?

[TG] yeah

[TG] how do you know my name

[ID] ohh, no reason in particular that you need to know about

[ID] all you need to know is that you need to be in a safe place, preferably a large distance away from your current location.

[ID] oh, and also, do not, under any curcumstances, go through the front door.

[ID] that is all you need to know.

[TG] and why should i trust you

[TG] i dont even know your name

[ID] oh, how rude of me!

[ID] my name is ezelth zapelt and you must go now.

[ID] go to john's house very quickly

[ID] i've already informed him of your situation, and that you are coming over.

[TG] i dont trust you

[ID] his father is making a cake for you, and you only.

[TG] ill be at his house in two minutes

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering idioticDubstep [ID] at 12:15-

Dave then grabed a pack of apple juice and the SORD that he has no clue how he got, and busted out the window. He was at John's house in less than a minute, and Dad was there at the front door holding a red velvet cake with candy red frosting circling the edge of the cake. In blue frosting in the middle, it says "to dave from john" and towards the bottom Dad snuck in another message reading "and dad!". Dave grabs it and in a matter of seconds is in John's room.

John is sitting on his bed, wearing blue jeans and his "Heir of Breath" shirt he called it, waiting patiently for Dave to arrive. Dave sets the cake on the bed and sits next to John. "So what is my 'situation?'" Dave says, with air quotations around the word "situation". John then, with a grim face, states "Someone is trying to kill you. He was waiting outside your door with a gun, waiting for you to come out."

This was the reason Dave was in his room at the beginning of this chapter. He was about to restock his public stash of apple juice (He has a secret and a public, hence the reason he had apple joice to bring to John's), when he noticed someone obviosly hiding a weapon that could easily demolish his SORD, through the peep hole.

"Yeah I knew he was trying to kill me! I still don't know why..." Dave says enthuseasticley. "Yeah, that idiotic Dubstep guy never told me. He didn't even tell me his name." John says, with an ammediate reply from Dave. "His name is Ezelth Zapelt, and he didn't even tell me why I had to come over here, just that you knew." John is puzzled by this. "Why tell bits and peices to each person? Just tell everything to both people, and-" John is cut off by Daves phone beeping. He pulls it out. "It's him" He says. "Well reply!" John says hurriedly. Dave nods in agreement as he checks his Pesterchum.

-idioticDubstep [ID] began pestering terntechGodhead [TG] at 12:20-

[ID] yes, i know you are confused about this whole thing, but we don't have time for sitting around and talking about it. we must take action now.

[TG] what are you talking about

[ID] your not the only one in danger, your troll friends are too!

[TG] well fuck


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, sorry for the short chapters, I just don't have the attention span to sit and do one thing for very long, I do apologize. Oh, and in this story Trolls and humans are in peace and stuff. Trolls are still under a caste system for a reason I'll come up with later.**

* * *

[TG] well fuck

[ID] are you going to take any action?

[TG] i guess

idioticDubstep [ID] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:23

Dave stood up from his spot on the bed and captchalogued the cake to save for later. This was no doubt met with a confused look from John. "According to this guy, we gotta go save the troll dudes." Dave was already at the door holding it open for John. "Ladies first." John sighed and obediently walked through the doorway to his room first. Dave followed and gently closed the door behind him and slid down the banister by the stairs, much to the dismay of Dad Egbert. John grabbed his phone from the table by the door (He forgot he left it there when Dave came in) and the pair of idiots jogged out the door.

Meanwhile, back at Dave's apartment, a tall man with a gun was standing outside Dave's door. Tired of waiting, he just simply kicked the door down and pointed it at the couch. No one to be seen. He sighed and walked around the apartment to see where this fucker in the bathroom, not in his brothers room. Aha. Dave's room. He slowly opened the door ready to shoot, but as he opened the door fully, all he saw was black. Then he felt a large pain in the back of his head and lost consciousness.

Dave and John were well on their way to to Karkat's house, jogging down a deserted road that was very useful, however nobody ever uses it strangely enough. A bit further down the street, a troll with horns somewhat invisible due to his mess of hair was strolling down the street in the opposite direction to Dave and John. He was taller than Dave, but he couldn't be taller than Dad Egbert or Bro, but he most definitely was an adult troll. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the sidewalk disturbingly. Once he walked past John and Dave, John decided to take that moment of all moments to ask, "Dave, do you think we can trust that Ezelth guy?" Dave nodded but that is slightly besides the point. Idiot John decided to ask this question as the adult troll was walking by them as we already established, and thanks to John's idiocy, the troll knew exactly. Who. He. Was. Looking. For.


End file.
